Blocks
Cloud Blocks Water & Glow Vapor *Water Vapor blocks emit light, and serve as lighting in the sky. *Glow Vapor blocks emit more light then water vapor, and serve as lighting in the sky. *There are six colors of each vapor (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet) . *To change the color of Vapor Blocks (press SpecialAction + Attack). *These blocks can not be placed near non-cloud blocks. Blocks VaporDay.png|Left: Water Vapor - Right: Glow Vapor Blocks VaporNight.png|Left: Water Vapor - Right: Glow Vapor Light Cloud Blocks/Stairs/Slabs *These blocks are for building and crafting. *These blocks can not be placed near non-cloud blocks. *Cloud Stairs automatically change their appearance when used as corner stairs. Cloud light.png Dense Cloud Blocks/Stairs/Slabs *These blocks are for building and crafting. *These blocks can not be placed near non-cloud blocks. *Cloud Stairs automatically change their appearance when used as corner stairs. Cloud Dense.png Storm Cloud Blocks/Stairs/Slabs *These blocks are for building and crafting. *These blocks can not be placed near non-cloud blocks. *Cloud Stairs automatically change their appearance when used as corner stairs. Cloud Storm.png Fancy Cloud Blocks Cloud Column *These blocks are for building. *These blocks can not be placed near non-cloud blocks. *These blocks automatically change appearance when placed on top of each other. Cloud Edge *These blocks are for building. *These blocks can not be placed near non-cloud blocks. *Cloud Edge automatically change their appearance when used as a corner piece. Cloud Column Topper *These blocks are for building. *These blocks can not be placed near non-cloud blocks. Cloud Column Side *These blocks are for building. *These blocks can not be placed near non-cloud blocks. Other Cloud Stuff Cloud Crafting Bench *This block is used just like a regular crafting bench but it can be placed in your cloud house. *This block can not be placed near non-cloud blocks. Tall Grass *Tall Grass is an existing item in Minecraft put to use. *Tall Grass spreads to eligible blocks near it. *Tall Grass grows/spreads faster when its raining. *Tall Grass only grows/spreads during the day. *Tall Grass on the ground can be eaten if hungry by right-clicking on it. *Tall Grass is now used in crafting. Flowers *There are 16 colors of flowers. *Flowers grow over time into larger flowers. *Fully grown flowers spread single flowers to eligible blocks near it. *Flowers grow/spread faster when its raining. *Flowers only grow/spread during the day. *Flowers on the ground can be eaten if hungry by right-clicking on it. *Flower bunches give more hunger if eaten. Block Flowers.png Flower Pots *Flower pots allow placement of flowers on top of them. *Flowers in pots will grow into bunches. *Flowers in pots will not spread. *Flowers in pots can't be ate. Block FlowerPots.png Hay Loose Hay *These are used in crafting. *They can be burnt in a furnace at a rate of 16-1 Block DryingHay.png Hay Block *These blocks are for building. *These Blocks are a good way of storing Loose hay. *They can be burnt in a furnace at a rate of 4-1 Hay Bail *These blocks are for building. *These Blocks are a good way of storing hay blocks. *They can be burnt in a furnace at a rate of 1-1 Beds Check out this pagefor all info on beds & spreads. Bed Earth.png Bed Cloud.png Paintings Check out this pagefor all info on Paintings. Paintings.png Storage *There are two types of storage, cloud and stone. *They are restricted to being placed on the earth or clouds based on the one you craft. *There is no limit of space between storage units, though if there is a block in front of a storage unit you will be unable to open it. *Storage can be connected up to 3 units high. *Storage can be connected vertically by placing another storage unit of the same type on the top or bottom face of the existing one. Storage_Sizes.png Storage_Example.png Trees Apple Tree ' Sapling' *Used to plant more apple trees. ' Apple Wood' *These blocks are for building and crafting. *They can be burnt in a furnace at a rate of 1-1 ' Cherry Planks' *These blocks are for building and crafting. *They can be burnt in a furnace at a rate of 1-1 ' Foliage' *Can be used decoratively when placed near wood. *Foliage placed by the player will not grow apple. ' Foliage' *Spawns on apple trees and grows red apples. *Cannot be obtained by the player without creative more or cheats. ' Foliage' *Spawns on apple trees and grows yellow apples. *Cannot be obtained by the player without creative more or cheats. ' Foliage' *Spawns on apple trees and grows green apples. *Cannot be obtained by the player without creative more or cheats. Cherry Tree ' Sapling' *Used to plant more cherry trees. ' Cherry Wood' *These blocks are for building and crafting. *They can be burnt in a furnace at a rate of 1-1 ' Cherry Planks' *These blocks are for building and crafting. *They can be burnt in a furnace at a rate of 1-1 ' Foliage' *Can be used decoratively when placed near wood. *Foliage placed by the player will not grow cherries. ' Foliage' *Spawns on cherry trees and grows cherries. *Cannot be obtained by the player without creative more or cheats. Items Rotten Belt *This item is only used in Crafting Recipes. *Used to craft Leather Scraps. Rotten Left Boot *This item is only used in Crafting Recipes. *Used to craft Leather Scraps. Rotten Right Boot *This item is only used in Crafting Recipes. *Used to craft Leather Scraps. Leather Scraps *This item is only used in Crafting Recipes. *Used to craft Leather. Bed Spreads *Check out this page for all info on beds & spreads. Unbaked Feather Talisman *This item is only used in Crafting Recipes. *Used to craft Baked Feather Talisman. Baked Feather Talisman *This item is only used in Crafting Recipes. *Used to craft Enchanted Feather Talisman. Enchanted Feather Talisman *This item is only used in Crafting Recipes. *Used to craft Feather Talisman "Wearable". Clothing Wearable Enchanted Feather Talisman *Wearing this allows non flyers to walk on cloud blocks, and reduces fall damage. Talisman_Human.png Talisman_Pony.png Food *Some food is newly added, while others have had their heats and saturation adjusted. *Consuming food not intended for your race will make you fill sick. Additional info See Crafting Recipes for guides on crafting/obtaining these blocks. Category:BlocksCategory:Items